Who Said Boys Are Better
by Syneti
Summary: Tori, Shane, and Dustin are best friends and they meet the newcomers Blake and Hunter. Can Blake handle being beaten by a girl. What will become of the gang? Will more love intrests start? BxT with more pairs to eventually come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any Power Rangers for that matter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Tori Hanson was a very skilled surfer. Though over the years her two best friends Dustin and Shane had got her into motocross. They usually spent their free time riding on the track or they would go to the beach. Tort had gotten them into surfing a bit. Though they still liked dirt bikes better. Shane and Dustin were like her brothers and she loved them for it.

Today was a normal day at the track. They were all suited up in their gear and rode around the track. They had little bets with each other all the time to see who could win a simple race. They each had their own bike. Each were a different model and brand name, but each seemed to fit the owner perfectly. Tori's was blue and white. While Shane's and Dustin's were red and yellow respectively.

Today Tori saw new riders on the track. The track was big enough to share, but she had never seen these two bikes before. One was a crimsion color while the other was a navy color. They seemed to be having a little race themselves."Hey Dustin why don't you go over there and see if they want to join us." Tori said through her helmet. "Yeah alright." Dustin said as he rode off to talk to the other two.

The more people in a race the better it was. Tori got a little competitive at times. She smirked to herself as Dustin came back over with the two other riders following him. "Hey Shane you think that one of us could beat them?" she questioned her friend. He just nodded his head a smirk soon crossed his lips not like anyone could see.

"Hey guys this is Hunter and Blake." he said pointing to the two riders in turn. "And guys this is Tor and Shane." he said pointing at his friends.You couldn't really tell that Tori was a girl. The gear hid her body and the helmet hid her face. Her long blonde hair was in a bun underneath the helmet and he googles covered up the top part of her face.

"So you guys wanna race?" Shane asked as he leaned on his handle bars. "Hells yeah thats what we came over here for." Hunter said with a smirk. Him and Blake had been riding for years and they hadn't seen the others ride, so he knew that they would be in for a treat. "Alright one lap around the course." Dustin said speaking up. Tori kept her mouth shut. She knew that they probably thought she was a boy and that was just the way she wanted it.

Soon they all lined up ready to start the race. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Dustin yelled as they all took off. Blake was in the lead followed by Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Shane. Going around the track was intense. Their positions kept changing until the got closer to the end. Fifty feet from the finish line Blake was still in the lead holding onto his position, but soon Tori passed him making it to the finish line first. She smiled as she stopped her bike. Blake soon followed with Hunter, Dustin and Shane following after. They all got off their bikes. "Way to go Tor." Shane said as he walked up and gave her a high five.

"Yeah way to go man. Not many people can beat me." Blake said to Tori thinking that it was a dude. "Yeah, nice one dude." Hunter said. Dustin almost hit the floor with laughter. "What so funny?" Hunter asked the teen clad in yellow. "Well first off Tori isn't a man." he said inbetween laughs. Tori took off her helmet and her blonde hair cascaded down her back. "Hey guys." she said with a smile. Blake's mouth dropped open. He never expected a girl to beat him. "Bro we got beat by a girl." Hunter said as he looked her up and down.

Everyone soon removed their helmets. "Geez Tor go easy. Come on you are really good at surfing why do you have to steel our fun." Shane joked around. She punched Shane in the arm playfully. "Hey girls can do anything guys can." she said sticking out her tongue. "Besides, you know that I can't beat you at skateboarding. That is definately your sport my friend." she said with a laugh. Dustin managed to finally get up. He still laughed a little bit. "I can't believe you thought Tori was a man." he said. "Give it a rest Waldo." Tori said to him. "Hey don't call me that." he said pouting like a little kid. Shane started to laugh. "Wow we haven't called you Waldo in how long?" Shane questioned Tori. "Hmm three months I think its been." she said thinking.

Her glance then turned to Blake and Hunter. "So are you guys gonna stare at me all day or should we go and get some food I am starving." she said looking at the two. "Ooh I want food." Dustin said. Sometimes he had the attention span of a five year old. "Yeah I guess." Blake grumbled. He still couldn't believe that he was beaten by a girl.

The group loaded their bikes into their trucks before they got in. "Hey follow us." Dustin said as he got in the driver seat. Dustin wasn't the safest driver, but he could usually get to point B from point A without much damage.

Hunter still was laughing at Blake as he drove. He couldn't believe that his brother couldn't get over the fact that he was beaten by a girl. An attractive one at that. Hmm maybe Blue Bay wouldn't be so boring after all. Maybe Tori had some hot friends that she could introduce him to. It was only their second day in town and he was already thinking of girls.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my loyal reader. You made me want to upload this chapter as soon as possible. Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it!

* * *

The gang had finally got a table at the local diner, Old Blue Bay. They definately had the best food around. Tori sat inbetwee Shane and Dustin, while Blake and Hunter sat across. There was an akward silence between the groups. Though that was the way it always seemed to go when anyone met anyone new.

Tori tried to clear the uneasy air. "So guys, you new to the area?" she questioned. "Yeah we moved just last week. We are still trying to get to know the town." Hunter saied with a smile. "So what are you two, lovers or something?...Its okay if you are." Dustin said being his usual ditzy self. "WHAT?! No, we are brothers." Hunter almost yelled across the table. "Oh, but you don't look anything alike." Dustin added not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. "I was adopted." Blake grumbled under his breath just as the waitress appeared. No one got a chance to say anything. Nor did they know what to say. That seemed like a delicate topic to talk about.

"So what can I get you guys?" she asked in a peppy tone of voice. Dustin looked at Shane and Tori and the both nodded. "The usual for us Marah." Dustin said lookin at the girl. It was obvious that he had a crush on her. "Alright." she said to him with a smile looking back at him. Truth be told she was waiting for Dustin to ask her out. She had liked him for almost as long as they had been friends. She had turned down numerous offers to go out with other guys because she was waiting for him to ask her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait though. She then turned to the other two. "so what can I get you guys?" she questioned the brothers. "I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it." Blake said his tone of voice hadn't really changed from before. "And I'll just have chicken tenders." Hunter said immediately after his brother. "Alright so we have two Tori's, one Shane, one Dustin, and a Cam." Marah said reading over their orders. Shane nodded and then Marah bounced away.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked as a confused look crossed his face. "Who is Cam and why are there two Tori's?" he added as he tried to clearify his question. "Well Marah is one of our friends and she is currently Dustin's crush, but thats besides the point. We all just have been here so much that during lunch we usually get the same thing. So there were two Tori's because one of you ordered my usual. Then the other order that she called Cam is one of our other friends that usually comes with us. He is also Marah and Kapri's cousin." Tori explain trying to shed some light on the situation. "Oh I see, but wait who is Kapri?" Hunter asked. "Well I would explain, but its easier to show you." Tori replied as she saw Kapri walking up.

"Hey guys." a girl with blonde hair had come up to their table. Hunter realized that this was Kapri. She carried a tray of cokes in her hand. "Here you guys go." she said as she placed them on the tavle. "Ooh who are the knew guys?" she questioned looking between the brothers. "Wait aren't you the Bradley Brothers?" she questioned as she recognized them. She could have sworn that that was them. "Umm yeah how did you know?" Hunter questioned. "You don't seem that you would be into Motocross." he added. "Well Dustin over there is always leaving his magizines around wherever he goes and one happened to be Motocross Monthly. You guys have never lost a race since you started racing, right?" she said as she thought that was what she had read. "Well I guess thats not true anymore." Shane said with a laugh looking at the two. "Okay you have to tell me now." Kapri said getting into a bubbly mood. She loved her gossip. "We'll tell you later at the movies, promise." Tori said to her friend. "Hey you two should come. I wanna get to know you guys too." Kapri said looking at Hunter. Hunter smirked back at her as his answer. She giggled a bit. "Well guys I have to get back to work. I'll see you all later." she said as she was about to walk away. "Oh and you know Dustin, Marah won't wait for you forever." Kapri said as she walked away.

Dustin let out a sigh as his head hit the tavle. "Aww come on Dustin its okay." Tori said as she rubbed his back a bit. "Whats going on?" Hunter asked. He was once again confused. This new group of friends seemed to be really complicated. "Well you know the one waitress Marah." she waited for Hunter to nod before he continued, "Dustin has the biggest crush on her. Kapri is her sister and she knows that Marah likes him too, but he doesn't know how to ask her out. He thinks that he needs to ask her out perfectly." Tori explained. "Oh I have and idea." Blake said half paying attention to the conversation. "Really, what is it?" Dustin asked thinking that there was hope. "How much does that girl mean to you?" Blake questioned. "Everything." Dustin replied not even having to think about his answer. Though he really didn't get the others plan. "Well how much does your chain mean to you?" Blake asked. "My grandfather gave it to me, so it means a lot." he said. "Well if this girl means as much as you say she does then ask her to wear your chain and be your girlfriend. I am sure she would love it." Blake said. "Thats an awesome idea dude." Dustin said finding his new hope. "Who knew you could be such a romantic." Tori joked at Blake.

Just then Marah and Kapri came back out with their food. Dustin looked up at Marah. "umm hey Marah when do you get a break?" Dustin asked. "Well actually you guys are my last customers before I get to go home, why?" she said to him. "I just wanted to see if you would like to get some ie cream with me. My treat of course." he said to her. He was starting to get really nervous. "Yeah, I'll just have to go home and change first, do you mind?" she questioned him trying to hide her excitement. "Yeah no problem." he said smiling at her.

Kapri started to walk around the table giving the group their food. "alright which one of you got a Tori and which one of you got a Cam?" Kapri asked holding up two plates of food. Blake didn't even look at the other side of the table as he grumbled once again, "I think I got Cam." So Kapri started to put it down. "No he got Tori not Cam." Marah said.

Once the food was all settled Blake looked down at his burger then over at Tori's plate. "No way you are going to be able to eat all of that." he said staring at her burger. "What am I suppose to have a salad or something girly like that" she asked. She was almost positive she knew what he was going to say. "Well yeah you are a girl, aren't you?" Blake replied. "You know what your a jerk! This is all because I beat you isnt it. Why would you take that race seriously? I know that you are a pro. I am one in surfing adn when I race around on my dirtbike or do tricks on my surfboard with friends I don't care if I win or lose. That doesnt matter to me. I will still have my friends win or lose against them. Not even for a second did I think that you and Hunter couldn't beat me. I just wanted to have some fun. You are an over competetive jerk who doesn't know the word fun." Tori said before she stood up pulled out a ten and dropped in on the table before she walked out. Blake just stared like he got slapped across the face.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Shane asked while Dustin glared from the other side of the table. "I'm sorry. She was right, I was being a jerk." he said sulking a bit. "I'd be surprised id she ever talks to you again." Dustin said continuing his glaring. "I know. I'll see you guys later. I am going to try and make things right. Hey Hunter pay for mine. I will pay you back later." Blake said before he rushed out of the diner. He looked around the parking lot, but he couldn't find her. 'Okay she is a surfer, so when she is upset she might go...to the beach!' he thought to himself before he dashed off to see if he could find her.

Blake looked up and down the beach until he saw a girl sitting down in Motocross grear. "Hey can we talk?" Blake asked as he took a seat next to her. Tori didn't say anything. "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment." Blake said as he tired to get her to talk back. Tori started to get up. Blake quickly got up after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let go of me." Tori said to him as she tired to struggle away.

* * *

Cliffhanger what will happen next...

Will Tori forgive Blake? What will Marah say to Dustin? Will it be as perfect as Dustin planned? And will some mysterious person appear?

Well you will just have to wait until next chapter.


End file.
